300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Guan Yu
'Abilities' ---- Revenge Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'The enemy unit that kills Guan Yu will get 1 stack of '''Revenge' effect that can stack up to 5 stacks. When Guan Yu deals damage on the target with stacks of Revenge effect, he deals 10% bonus damage for each stack the target currently has. If Guan Yu successfully kills the target with stacks of Revenge effect, all stacks of Revenge effect on the target will be removed and passed on to the nearest enemy hero within 1000 range. ---- Pursuit Strike Q Cost: 50 Mana Cooldown: 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds'' *Active - 'Guan Yu slashes his blade forward, dealing 70/115/160/205/250 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. If this skill hits only one target, Guan Yu dashes toward the target and stuns the target for 0.5 seconds, before he performs his 2nd slash to deal 50% additional damage. ---- '''Saint of War Righteousness W Cost: 45 Mana Cooldown: 14 seconds'' *Passive - 'Guan Yu gains an aura that grants 5/8/11/14/17 Health Regen per 5 seconds to himself and all nearby allied heroes. *Active - ''Increases Guan Yu's Attack Speed by 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% for 3.5 seconds. ---- '''''Drag Knife Technique E Cost: 65 Mana Cooldown: 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 seconds'' *Passive - 'When Guan Yu doesn't perform basic attacks or cast this skill within 5 seconds, he enters the '''Drag Knife' state and starts to collect a stack every second. Within the Drag Knife state, his next basic attack consumes all stacks to deal 30/55/80/105/130 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage and reduces target's Movement Speed by 30% for 1 seconds. Each consumed stack increases the damage by 10%. If consumed stacks are at least 5 stacks, the speed reduction will turn into stun for 1 second with each consumed stack increases the duration by 0.25 seconds, up to 1.5 seconds. The Drag Knife state can store at most 8 stacks. *''Active - ''Guan Yu waves his blade around himself, dealing 40/65/90/115/140 + Bonus AD physical damage to all nearby enemies. If Guan Yu is within the Drag Knife state, he triggers its effect to all enemies hit. ---- '''''Saint of War Potential R Cost: 100 Mana Cooldown: 105 / 95 / 85 seconds'' *Passive - 'Every 3 basic attacks, Guan Yu next basic attack always deals 60/110/160 + Bonus AD bonus true damage. *Active - ''Applies a shield to Guan Yu and all nearby allied heroes. The shield on Guan Yu can absorb 300/500/700 + Bonus AD damage and the shield on each allied unit can absorb only 50% of Guan Yu's shield effect, both shields last 8 seconds. While within the shield's duration, the shield also grants 15% bonus Movement Speed and 10/20/30 bonus Armor to all shielded units. If enemy breaks the shield before the end of its duration, that enemy will receive 1 stack of Revenge effect that lasts for 30 seconds and can stack up to 5 stacks. The Revenge effect from this skill has the same effect with the Revenge effect from '''''Revenge, but working separately. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- 'Skins' ----